


The Musical on TV

by Givemegore



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Meeting Zen, Mystic Messenger - Freeform, Zen X Reader - Freeform, Zen's Musical, zenny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 05:57:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13968816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Givemegore/pseuds/Givemegore
Summary: I am going to meet a man I met in a messenger. His name is Zen and he's kinda famous. I am so nervous! He is so handsome! Oh wow he is getting close! Oh my gosh, is this really happening? Please, release the beast my love!





	The Musical on TV

**Author's Note:**

> I am not used to writing for this fandom so I hope you all enjoy! Also, I am hoping to write fics for every one of the boys and Jaehee if you all enjoy it!

I sat there, nervous as could be. Some guy I met through a mysterious messenger told me to come visit him and for some reason I said yes. I say some guy, but I mean the famous actor Zen. He has yet to see my face… I hope he likes me. He was so handsome! What if he only liked my personality but didn’t find me attractive? That was very possible. I mean have you seen the man? He is perfect. His silver hair, the ponytail, his eyes, how in shape he is. The man looks like a God and I look as plain as possible. I’m short, his hair is longer than mine, and my body isn’t exactly the best. I poked the little pudge I had around the waist of my jeans. He won’t like me, I can pretty much assure you. He was very stressed and requested I come to see him and help him calm down some. 

“We’re here ma’am,” the driver said. My head snapped up and looked at the small apartment complex… what? This is where Zen lived? I nodded at the driver,

“Thank you, Mr. Kim, I will give you a call when I am ready to leave.” I smiled at him then closed the door. I felt my phone vibrate and pulled it out to see Zen’s name on my screen. “Hello, my Zenny,” I said excitedly. I heard him giggle,

“Hello sweetie! Are you here? I am so excited to finally meet you!” He was talking so fast, it was so adorable. I walked inside and looked around.

“Yes sir, I am here, there is a hoard of girls at the desk though.” I said, confused. He sighed,

“Okay babe, we will have to be fast. When I come out, come with me, take my hand. Ready? Go1” With that I heard a door open and Zen popped out.

“OH MY GOD! IT’S ZEN!” a girl at the front desk yelled. He grabbed my hand and pulled me inside quickly before locking the door behind him. I stood there, just listening to the banging on the door. On the outside, the building wasn’t impressive, but the inside was very beautiful. He looked at me and smiled.

“Hello gorgeous. My my, you are even more beautiful than I expected!” he took a few steps towards me.

“Wh-what? Really?” I said, my face reddening by the second. He thought I was pretty? H-how? He looked even more beautiful in person, how was this possible? He just nodded,

“Why of course my dear. You are beautiful,” he said softly. Wow! It’s hot in here my lord! He took a few steps closer then took my hand. “Welcome to my home,” he said before bowing and kissing my hand slowly, keeping eye contact the entire time. My head is spinning, oh my gosh! Finally, the pounding on the door stopped and I smiled. “Please sit dear, make yourself at home,” Zen said before slipping my sweater off my shoulders and hanging it on his coat rack. He was so sweet, he knew how to treat a woman that was for sure! “I know it’s not great, but I have some ramen being made over here. Would you like some babe?” Zen said. Everything he did was adorable. I nodded, 

“Of course, who doesn’t want Ramen?” I said with a smile. Zen giggled,

“That is a very good point!” He said before bringing two bowls of hot soup over to the table. He smiled at me then sat next to me. “Is some TV okay?” I nodded and then blew on my steaming hot soup. As soon as he turned the TV on, his face filled the screen. His own musical was playing. “OH MY GOSH!” He stood up and looked back and forth between me and the TV. “BABE! THEY ARE PLAYING ME ON TV! CAN YOU BELIEVE IT?” He was so ecstatic! He sat down and just looked at me with a big smile. He was so cute, he got so excited just to see his production on TV. “I’m so happy I could just…” he said then fidgeted. He then looked at me, grabbed my face, then pulled me close and kissed me. OH. MY. GOD! THE FAMOUS ZEN WAS KISSING ME! I wrapped my hand around his wrist to keep him close. He pulled away and put his forehead to mine. “If I don’t stop now, the beast will come out.” He said with a smile then winked. The next words I spoke had no thought behind them,

“Please let it out.” Oh god, did I really just say that? Zen’s face went red.

“W-what?” he said softly. We sat there in silence for a few seconds. He slowly climbed on top of me. OH GOD! IS THIS REALLY HAPPENING? He smiled, “You want the beast?” he said in a seductive voice. I nodded, our eyes never leaving each other’s. He slid his thumb in my mouth and bit his bottom lip as I started to suck on it softly. “Now I MUST give it all to you,” Zen said before kissing me deeply and tugging on my tight skirt to get it off as quickly as possible.


End file.
